


Alex Skarsgard, Eva Mendes and Luke Evans

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [131]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This log was written for a game activity so it's not actually complete. The idea was to write as much as possible within a certain time frame and then post what we had. So this is it.





	Alex Skarsgard, Eva Mendes and Luke Evans

**Author's Note:**

> This log was written for a game activity so it's not actually complete. The idea was to write as much as possible within a certain time frame and then post what we had. So this is it.

  
**players only.**

[](https://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**alex_skarsgard**](https://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://eva-mendes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eva_mendes**](https://eva-mendes.dreamwidth.org/) with a special appearance by [](https://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**citadel_luke**](https://citadel-luke.dreamwidth.org/) at Eva's request

"Remember: we can stop anytime. Don't be shy about speaking up. I _want_ you to tell me if you're not comfortable," Alex emphasizes, rubbing Luke's shoulders as they stand in front of the huge window in their Citadel suite, looking out over the city below. "Okay?"

Luke nods. "She won't be on the bed, will she?" he asks, thinking that any of the chairs or sofas should give Eva a decent view.

"Um. I guess?" Alex replies with a shrug. "Oh! You mean, will she be on the bed when we're on it? No, no," he says, tracing a fingertip lightly over the sculpted links of Luke's collar. "Not close enough to touch."

"Good." Luke nods again. It's not like he doesn't have female friends or find some women undeniably sexy, but they do nothing for him _sexually_. He smiles at Alex. "Do you have anything planned? Or are we just going to make out? Or...?"

"Do I need a plan?" Alex mutters. He tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and pulls him in tight for a kiss, licking deep into his lover's mouth. He's never at a loss for what to do when Luke is near.

Luke moans into the kiss, his knees going weak, all thought completely fleeing his brain.

With a soft growl, Alex slides his hands down to cup Luke's ass. He holds him close, grinding against his body, cock already responding to his boy just like always. It takes a moment before the knocking even registers in his brain.

"Go get the door," he orders softly, easing away with a last nip to Luke's mouth.

Luke whimpers at the order but complies, heading for the other side of the room on unsteady legs.

Eva waits for a second and then knocks again, wondering, amused, if the boys have started without her. She's dressed casually, her hair down, in jeans, sweater and heels, enough cleavage showing to be attractive but not overpowering and hopefully not off-putting to Alex's boy. Who answers the door. God is he beautiful. "Hi, I'm Eva," she says, holding out her hand.

"Luke," he responds, stunned by her beauty, which is actually even more perfect in person than in pictures. He shakes her hand and ushers her into the room. "And this is Alex, my sir."

"Eva, good to meet you," Alex says with a smile, reaching out to take her hands. He steps in and tugs her closer to meet him so he can kiss her cheek, his mind immediately noting details of soft curves, body heat, a seductive scent. He releases her and steps back to put his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Eva says, smiling, taking in the sight of the two of them. "I have to admit, I've really been looking forward to this. I'm a huge _True Blood_ fan and I've seen a lot of your work as well," she tells Luke. "You're really taking LaLaLand by storm."

"He is amazing," Alex agrees, sheer pride in his smile when he looks at his boy to check the measure of her words. "It's talent like they've never seen." He turns back to Eva, beckoning her deeper into the room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Eva smiles. "Yes, please. Some white wine would be lovely," she says, setting her purse on the chair by the desk.

"I'll get it," Luke says quickly, feeling a little shy about the whole arrangement and preferring to leave any talking to Alex and Eva. "Would you like something, sir?"

"Sure, I'll take the same." Ordinarily Alex would just go with a beer, but if the lady is drinking wine then that works for him. "Luke and I talked," he tells Eva, sitting down on a leather loveseat, "about what we said on the phone. He's fine with you watching us, and of course we've got safewords if we need them. What's yours?"

Taking a seat across from Alex, Eva replies, "It's Kubrick. Yours?" Unable to take her eyes off him and wishing - she can't help it - that she'd got to him before he decided to go all monogamous.

"Mine is Stockholm. And Luke's is Wales." Alex is trying very very hard not to give in to sheer primal instinct and simply _stare_ at her cleavage. But fuck, it looks delicious. "I read in your Citadel bio that you have a boy of your own."

"Yes. Ryan Gosling. We've been together for about four years," she says, taking the glass of wine from Luke with a thank you he when serves her and then Alex in turn, settling on the couch bside his sir.

"That's great," Alex says, and gives his lover a smile, reaching out to hook a finger through Luke's belt loop and tug him a little closer before he returns his attention to Eva. "It's a shame he couldn't fit this in his schedule. Or, would he not have been permitted to watch, anyway?" It's been Alex's experience that day-to-day details such as these are often discussed pretty openly within Citadel, but everyone of course has their own perspective; he trusts Eva to tell him if he oversteps the boundaries of courtesy with his questions.

Eva sips at her wine. "It might have been more torment than pleasure for him," she says. "I tend to keep him in a cage 24/7. Aside from when work makes it impossible."

A cage? 24/7? Luke almost whimpers at that, pressing still closer to Alex.

The whimper fetches a smirk from Alex, and he twitches an eyebrow at Eva. "You sound hellish," he murmurs in approval. "I like your style."

Eva laughs, a throaty chuckle. "What about you? Have you ever put your boy in a cage?"

Luke feels his cheeks heat at that and he drops his gaze to the floor, uncertain at his reaction to being referred to that way, like an object, a possession. God.

"Yeah. Not for long periods of time like _that_ , but..." Alex strokes his finger over Luke's cheek, that blush arousing him even more. "Luke can come when he's in a cock cage. He can come when he's not even hard," he tells her. He knows he shouldn't brag about this, he shouldn't... Yeah, he brags.

"Really?" Eva's eyes go wide and she doesn't even bother to hide her surprise. "When he's soft?" She's heard of boys who could do that but thought they were like unicorns and fairies. Myths.

Alex nods, smug as all hell -- not like he's got a damn thing to do with Luke's varied talents, but still. "Yeah. Like I said, he's amazing." He brushes his fingertip over Luke's mouth, then returns his attention to Eva. "But even though I keep threatening to make him do it as a party trick, we're not there yet, so it's off the table for today. Did you think of anything in particular you want to see? Other than what we talked about already?"

"To be honest," Eva says with a smile, watching them together, the way Alex touches Luke, the way Luke responds. "I simply want my own live porn show with two incredibly gorgeous guys touching each other the way they would if I wasn't there."

Draping his arm across the back of the sofa, Alex lets his fingers rest lightly on Luke's collar. "I think we can do that," he murmurs, knowing that he's seconds away from touching Luke the way he wants to regardless of whether they have an audience or not. " _Älskling_?"

Luke smiles at Alex, leaning against his husband. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Alex nods at Eva, then pulls Luke to straddle him. He hooks his finger beneath Luke's collar now, pulling his boy in to lap hungrily at his throat.

Luke moans, eyes closing, cock rearing up at the touch of Alex's tongue, that tug on his collar.

Eva shifts her chair for a better view and licks her lips, warmth spreading between her thighs.

"You are so fucking hot," Alex whispers, his mouth just grazing over Luke's throat. He drops his hands to cup Luke's ass, pressing him in close to feel the hard ridge of his cock. "You make me want you just by breathing."

"I want you all the time," Luke whispers, rubbing shamelessly against Alex's erection. "I _ache_ to have you inside me, filling me, fucking me..." his hands pushing Alex's shirt up, stroking over the smooth hot skin beneath it.

Obligingly, Alex eases back just enough to pull off his tight gray t-shirt, and then starts right in on tugging off Luke's shirt as well. Fuck, he's hungry today -- whether it's the presence of Eva or the fact of their recent long separation or if it's simply _Luke_ , Alex is desperate to grab his boy and savagely dig his teeth in deep.

Luke does what he can to make it easier for Alex to rid him of his top, their bare chests pressed together as they kiss, teeth clashing, a moan spilling between them.

Slipping one hand down the back of Luke's jeans, Alex squeezes his ass, deliberately pressing his fingernails in. Then he surrenders to wicked need and bites down on his lover's throat, knowing he's creating a vicious bruise.

Luke cries out, cock spurting in his jeans, dampening the front of the denim. He's not working at the moment and this, Alex marking him like this, the sign of his ownership there for everyone to see, is a rarity. Something to be treasured and so grateful for. "Yes, oh, god, please..."

Eva shifts in her chair, a low throb making her bite at her lips, working to keep her sounds to herself, to not interfere with the show in front of her, which, so far, is everything she hoped for and more.

Working open the fly of Luke's dark gray jeans, Alex closes his hand around his lover's cock. And squeezes. "I want you up, and naked," he orders, his voice harsh with lust and excitement. "Bend over the back of the couch and brace yourself. Do _not_ move your hands." He lets go.

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, but loud enough for their guest to hear. Aware of her presence, his inner exhibitionist coming to the fore, he makes sure she has a good view when he strips down, his eyes on the floor or Alex the whole time. He walks around the back of the couch and bends over, his cock already aching, dripping, his hole fluttering with need as he feels the cool air on his hole, his legs spread, hands braced tight.

Getting to his feet, Alex sheds his the rest of his clothing as well, slowly, his gaze burning on his boy. He circles the sofa, figuring that Eva's got plenty of comfortable vantage points in the room to choose from. When he strokes his hand slowly down Luke's body, from shoulder to calf, it's a gentling gesture, a caress. All the better for the contrast -- when he steps up behind his boy, he smacks Luke's erection with the flat of his palm.

Luke cries out and Eva shivers, moaning softly to herself. She stands quietly, pushing the chair to a better location, her legs crossed as she sits, the seam of her jeans pressing perfectly against her clit.

Alex's touch is loving, nearly soft as he strokes his boy's cock, his lips grazing Luke's nape. Then he slaps him again.

Luke cries out again, louder this time, body trembling, shaking, hips fucking the air, his cock only growing harder and harder with the pain. "Please..."

The way Luke moves... fuck, it damn near _ends_ Alex. He bites back a groan and pushes two fingers into his boy's hole, testing how ready he feels.

"Oh, god," Luke makes a sound like he's been gutted, his hole clenching convulsively around Alex's fingers, wanting more, wanting his sir's cock inside him.

Eva slips a hand between her thighs, rubbing at herself through her jeans, her eyes locked on those long fingers working that tight pucker open.


End file.
